


Make You Feel My Love

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between engaged!klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Make You Feel My Love- Adele
> 
> *Warning for (brief) mentions of therapy, going without antidepressants, and blangst.

It's been a rough week for the both of them. Kurt’s forgotten to pay a bill that he can't find anywhere as he rakes his hands through his hair, pacing and retracing his steps. Blaine’s been lengthening his piano lessons, resulting in him been six days late picking up his - already overdue - prescription, and he hates that he can feel himself slowing down.

Blaine comes home at ten-thirty, shrugging off his coat and blinking at the harsh apartment lighting. “Good evening. Did you find that-”

“You're late...again,” Kurt says, not looking up as he searches the refrigerator for heavy cream.

“I know,” Blaine sighs. “I'm sorry. But I'm here now, I can help you with dinner, or-”

“Your lessons end at 8,” Kurt huffs, aggressively peeling a carrot. “You didn't call and I've just been here, waiting on you.”

“I don't like being interrupted,” Blaine says, and mentally kicks himself for needing to rely on his early therapy advice. “And I'd appreciate if you'd give me the benefit of the doubt. Olivia's parents asked for a longer practice and my phone died on the subway.”

“I'm sorry,” Kurt shrugs unapologetically.

“You don't mean it.”

“Did you?”

“Of course! God, why do you never believe me,” Blaine shouts, immediately recoiling back into himself. He frustratedly tugs at his bowtie, and Kurt sees the lavender fabric flutter onto the couch and a glimpse of tear-filled eyes as Blaine steps out on the balcony.

Kurt twists the silver band on his left hand, a bad habit he’s picked up in stressful situations. He wonders if Blaine does the same, needing to touch something to remind him of them, a consistent reminder it’s real.

Blaine clutches his hands on the railing and counts to ten, twenty, he's almost at fifty when there's a soft sliding of the door.

“I love you.”

Blaine huffs a laugh, “Do you mean it?”

“Now who's not believing who,” Kurt attempts to joke as steps behind Blaine, placing his hands on top of his. “I love you and I acted like an ass; you probably don't want to say it now, but you love me.”

Another excuse of laughter on Blaine’s end. “Make me.”

“That's the thing, I can't,” Kurt admits, pressing his cheek against Blaine's hair and is relieved when there's no resistance. “But I will never stop trying.”

And to Blaine, trying is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
